1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording method and more particularly to a "color" ink jet recording method.
2. Background Art
Ink jet recording methods should generally satisfy the following requirements.
1) Realization of a high-quality image free from feathering or bleeding.
2) Rapid drying and fixation of ink composition.
3) High print density.
4) Stable ejection of an ink composition through a nozzle and an ink passage without clogging.
5) High storage stability and safety of an ink composition.
In particular, printing without feathering is more important in color image printing than in monochrome color printing. In the color printing, a plurality of color ink compositions are printed on an identical recording medium. In order to provide a color print free from an uneven color, the boundary of the colors should be clear. Thus, the spread and mixing of ink compositions at the boundary region thereof should be prevented.
The use of an ink composition having a high viscosity may be effective for preventing feathering or bleeding. The ejection and feeding of such an ink composition having a high viscosity, however, may require high energy, resulting in unsatisfactory efficiency.
Various proposals have been made in order to realize printing free from feathering or bleeding. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No.288042/1987 discloses a method in which printing is carried out with heating a recording medium. This publication, however, does not disclose any ink composition containing a thermoplastic resin.